Let Him Fly
by Britt Bang
Summary: Kagome’s fed up with the way Inuyasha treats her. So she leaves. Based on “Let Him Fly” Covered by Jessica Simpson written by the Dixie Chicks.


Let Him Fly 

The Britt

Summary: Kagome's fed up with the way Inuyasha treats her. So she leaves. Based on "Let Him Fly" Covered by Jessica Simpson written by the Dixie Chicks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat on top of a hill overlooking the village that she had spent the last two years of her life in. Her hair hung down her back freely waving in the wind, sweeping around her shoulders and across the traditional garb of a miko that she wore in place of her normal school uniform. She sighed and threw her body back into the grass, her arms out to the side and her legs folded together.

She wasn't startled when her blue eyes met confused golden ones. She smiled softly, and patted the space next to her, her face and voice quiet. Inuyasha slowly folded down next to her, careful to keep his body away from hers, making sure their bodies didn't touch.

**Ain't no talkin' to this man****  
****Ain't no pretty other side****  
****Ain't no way to understand the stupid words of pride**

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha's ear flattened, knowing what was coming next. He avoided looking at her, knowing his guilt would show on his face. Kagome sighed again and looked towards the clouds, thinking about what she wanted to say next. She closed her eyes and started to talk.

"I know you think I'm going to get angry." Inuyasha's eyes turned, unseen, to her. She smiled without humor, "But I'm not, Inuyasha. I can take a hint." Inuyasha frowned and opened his mouth, Kagome's eyes flashed open and she shook her head sharply, sitting up and looking out over the village.

**  
****It would take an acrobat and I already tried all that****  
****I'm gonna let him fly -mmm**

Inuyasha stared at her back, his eyes showing confusion. Kagome heaved yet another sigh and continued, her eyes flickering to him, briefly, before she turned back to the village. Heaviness settled itself on Inuyasha's shoulders, he wasn't going to enjoy where this was going.

**Things can move at such a pace****  
****The second hand just waved goodbye**

"I know you love Kikyo. I know that! It's just… I thought… after what happened with Kaguya… You would understand that I… It doesn't matter now. I'm leaving Inuyasha. I wish I could stay and help with the shards like I promised, but I can't… I just can't take seeing you and her together all the time. And I'm not trying to guilt trip you! I just… I can't." Her voice was filled with the pain he'd given her, her face dark with her sorrow. Inuyasha opened his mouth again, but the words he wanted to say didn't come out. In fact, nothing came out.

Kagome smiled thinly, her pain still plain on her face, and got up. Inuyasha rose as well, and Kagome flung her arms around his neck, crushing her lips against his. His dark lashes fluttered down seconds before she started to pull away, her own eyes wet with tears. He started to tighten his grip on her hips, but was too late.

**  
****You know the light has left his face****  
****But you can't recall just where or why****  
****So there was really nothing to it****  
****I just went and cut right through it****  
****I said I'm gonna let him fly****  
****Oh yeah**

Kagome turned and walked to the well, her hair swaying with her hips and her clothes catching in the wind. Inuyasha stood frozen and watched as she disappeared down the well. His golden eyes finding the little bottle of shards that she had pressed into his hand.

**There's no mercy in a live wire****  
****No rest at all in freedom****  
****Choices we are givin****  
****It's no choice at all****  
****The proof is in the fire****  
****You touch before it moves away - yeah****  
****But you must always know****  
****How long to stay and when to go**

Kagome heaved herself out of the well and slipped into her courtyard, throwing herself on the hard ground and sobbing, hard, her body shaking with the power of her sorrow. Souta stood about ten feet away, watching her calmly and almost indifferently, a soccer ball clutched in his hands. Several older boys, about Kagome's age, stood behind him. One of them started forward, his dark bangs falling into blue eyes. His step was light and almost silent on the packed dirt. His voice was a whisper on the wind.

**And there ain't no talkin' to this man****  
****He's been trying to tell me so****  
****It took a while to understand****  
****The beauty of just letting go****  
****Cause it would take an acrobat n'****  
****I already tried all that**

**  
**"Kagome."

**  
**

**  
****I'm gonna let him fly - fly whoa****  
****I'm gonna let him fly - fly****  
****I'm gonna let him fly - fly****  
**

"Kouga."

XXXXXXXXXX

More to come.


End file.
